Putting Your Hoof Down
by Dede42
Summary: When Fluttershy is unable to stand up for herself while trying to shop at the market, Rarity and Pinkie Pie try to encourage her to attend assertive seminar from the minotaur Iron Will. Will his advice help or will Fluttershy lose control?
1. Chapter 1: PUSHOVER ISSUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Friend in Deed

A/N: Hey, MLP fans, it's time for the start of a new adventure. So, because I will be having _another_ morning shift at the movie theater on Tuesday, the next update will be on Monday, just like it was this week. Also, since it's overcast here, there's the possibility of rain, so the moment I get this posted, I've got chores to do before everything gets wet outside. Anyway, on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: PUSHOVER ISSUES**

It was a sunny day in Ponyville and in her home, Fluttershy was getting ready to serve her various animal friends lunch. Once she was ready, she rang a bell to get their attention.

"Lunch time!" she called out and the animals gathered in the kitchen, where she served them their respective foods in bowls and made sure that they didn't steal from each other. "Who's hungry?"

Soon the animals were happily eating and chittering, and she beamed while convincing a white mouse to not overstuff herself. "Plenty for everypony. Slow down, sweetie." And she giggled.

When Angel entered the kitchen for his food, he thumped one foot on the floor to get the attention of the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy flew over and poured some rabbit treats into a bowl for him. "Here you go, Angel bunny." She flinched when Angel kicked the bowl away and continued thumping. "Okay, Mister Picky-pants, you win," she said with a sigh, grabbing a bowl of salad she'd made for her own lunch and set it in front of her pet. "Carrots, lettuce and apples, yum-yum-yum!"

Angel, however, threw the bowl aside and made a show of falling over dead, clutching a flower in his paws.

The yellow pegasus was taken aback, wondering when her pet bunny had gotten so picky about his food. "What? But… Well then, what _will _you eat?" she asked and the bunny tossed aside the flower and showed her a recipe in a cookbook that had a photo of a fancy-looking salad. "I'm not sure I can even make that. Well… I don't want you to starve… Oh, are you sure I can't tempt you with a nice crisp piece of-" she began, holding up a piece of lettuce.

Angel knocked away the lettuce and smacked her across the face before thrusting the book toward her.

Fluttershy sighed, caving. "I'll make your special recipe." And her pet bunny beamed.

* * *

After checking to see what she would need to make the fancy salad and made a list of what she needed to buy, Fluttershy put on her saddlebags and headed into town to shop at the market. She purchased lettuce and carrots, and then she checked her list, marking off the two items.

"Hmm, let's see," she muttered. "Asparagus." Putting the list away, she went to the asparagus stand, only to have Lucy Packard cut in front of her and pay a bit for one of the asparagus bundles. "Excuse me, um, I think you just stepped in front of me? Excuse me, I think you made a mistake? You see I was actually here first and-"

"Sorry, didn't notice you there," said Lucy Packard, walking away with her purchase.

"I know," Fluttershy muttered and turned to make her purchase, only to have Geri cut in front of her with a chuckle. "Oh, pardon me, sir-"

Geri held up an ear trumpet to his ear since he was an old pony and his hearing was going. "Yes, what?" he asked.

"I think you just cut in front of me," the yellow pegasus informed him.

"A cut of celery?" Geri repeated, putting a bit on the table. "But– this is the asparagus stand!"

Fluttershy sighed and spoke into the ear trumpet again. "I said I think you just cut in front of me."

Geri shook his head, picking up his purchase. "Ohoh, no need, dearie, I'm already in front!" And he trotted off.

The yellow pegasus rolled her eyes. "I noticed." And turned back to the stand, and was immediately bucked by Turf and her friend Surf, chatting and ignoring her.

"…And I was like, 'Oh, wow.'"

"Hey!" Fluttershy protested, getting annoyed.

Turf looked at the yellow pegasus and scoffed. "Would you mind moving back?" she asked rudely. "You're in my personal space."

"But-"

"Seriously, do you need your asparagus so badly?" Surf asked, also being rude. "Get a life."

Cowering, Fluttershy backed away. "Oh, okay," she said softly. "There's no rush." And she bumped into two of her own friends, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Fluttershy, you mustn't let them treat you that way," Rarity scolded.

The yellow pegasus shook her head, not wanting to cause any trouble. "Oh, it's-it's really no big deal…"

"It's bigger than big," Pinkie Pie interrupted. "It's double big. You are a pony with a _problem_."

"What problem?" Fluttershy asked and when the pink pony made a show of cutting in front of her, she flushed. "Oh, go right ahead, Pinkie Pie. You first."

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes. "Right there!" she stated. "_That's _the problem."

Rarity nodded. "You've got to stop being such a doormat."

"A doormat?" the yellow pegasus repeated.

"A pushover, darling," the grey unicorn explained. "You've got to stand up for yourself, promise us."

"Oh, okay. I promise," Fluttershy promised and turned to the stand, spotting the last bundle of asparagus. "Oh! Good!" But before she could grab it, Gizmo trotted up, paid a bit, and trotted off with it. She sighed, disappointed. "Oh, that's okay, I don't mind."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Watch and learn." She then hurried after the nerdy pony, catching up with him. "Hold it right there, Mister small and handsome," she said with an elegant smile and fluttered her eyelashes.

Gizmo was taken aback. "Uh, who, me?"

"Oh, of course you," the grey unicorn confirmed, flirting with him. "Nopony ever called you handsome before?"

Gizmo shook his head. 'Uhh, that'd be a big no."

"Oh, well, they should!" Rarity stated. "How about flexing some of your muscles for me?" She gasped as he managed to produce a small muscle in one foreleg. "Oh, my heavens! Do you think a strong, handsome stallion such as yourself could give my friend the last asparagus?" she asked sweetly, magically giving him a bit while removing the bundle from his bags.

"Nuhh," Gizmo agreed, mumbling as he wandered off in a happy dazed.

Pleased, Rarity trotted back to her friends and put the asparagus in the yellow pegasus' bags. "See, that's not so hard, is it?"

"Um… I guess not," Fluttershy admitted, amazed by what her friend did.

"Alright then!" Rarity said cheerfully and took out the list. "What else is on your list?"

Fluttershy checked off the asparagus and read the next item. "Let's see… I also need tomatoes."

Going to the tomato stand, Fluttershy filled a sack with five tomatoes and placed a bit on the counter before turning to leave. "Here you go."

Roma cleared her throat and pointed to a nearby sign that showed that the price for five tomatoes was two bits. "That'll be _two _bits. Not one."

Fluttershy blinked, surprised that the price had gone up. "Oh, but last week, it was only one bit," she pointed out.

"That was then," Roma agreed and pointed to the sign again, "this is now."

"Oh, okay," said the yellow pegasus, putting another bit down next to the first one. "I don't wanna argue about it." And she turned away.

Pinkie Pie, however, stopped her friend and confronted the sales pony. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Mindin' my own business," Roma replied, "maybe you should try it."

"Two bits for tomatoes is outrageous," the pink pony protested. "One bit is the right price." And she pulled away one of the bits while her friend watched with wide eyes.

Roma took the bit back. "I say it's two bits."

"One bit."

"Two bits!"

"One bit!"

"Two bits!"

"_One bit_!"

"_Two bits_!"

"_Two bits_!"

"_One bit_!"

"_Two bits_!"

"_One bit_!"

"_I insist it's two bits or nothing_!" Pinkie Pie shouted while mentally thrilled at her trick.

"_One bit and that's my final offer_!" Roma bellowed, pushing the bit back to the pink pony.

Pinkie Pie reluctantly took the bit and trotted off. "Have it your way, one bit it is!" And she glanced back to see Roma was realizing that she'd been tricked. Thrilled, she and Rarity giggled. "See? Asserting yourself can be fun!"

Fluttershy was impressed. "I guess you're right!"

"So, Fluttershy, do you feel like giving it a try?" Rarity asked.

"Um… okay," the yellow pegasus agreed and turned to the stand that sold cherries, and she saw that there was one left. "I need that cherry." She flew over to the stand and spoke to Crafty Crate, a rough-looking stallion. "Boy, am I glad you have one cherry left," she said happily. "You see, I'm making this special meal for my bunny Angel. He's a very picky eater, and the recipe calls for a cherry on top." She put a bit on the counter. "Here you go."

Crafty Crate eyed her. "So, you say you need this cherry 'very badly'."

The yellow pegasus nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm desperate for it!"

Crafty Crate smirked. "Then it'll be ten bits!"

"_Ten_?!" Fluttershy yelped and glanced at her friends, who nodded encouragingly. "Oh, hey, mister handsome," she said in a flirty tone, turning back to him, "I know you wanna do the right thing because you're handsome and strong, and big, handsome, strong guys are always nice to everypony, right?" And she fluttered her eyelashes.

Unfortunately, Crafty Crate wasn't affected by the flirty girl act. "Ten bits for the cherry," he repeated.

"Ten bits for one cherry's outrageous!" the yellow pegasus, trying to do what the pink pony had done earlier. "I insist on paying you… _eleven _bits!" And clamped a hoof over her own mouth, realizing her mistake.

Crafty Crate blinked. "Eleven bits?"

"Umm…I mean, nine bits!" Fluttershy corrected herself, hoping that she was getting it right.

Now Crafty Crate was confused. "Er, now wait a minute."

"Okay, twelve bits, but that's my final offer!" the yellow pegasus insisted while Pinkie Pie buried her face in the dirt while Rarity covered her face with one hoof at her epic crash and burn.

"I think you're confused," Crafty Crate pointed out.

Fluttershy pulled out a pouch of bits to set down. "It's twelve bits, take it or leave it."

"Okay, I'll take it!" he agreed.

However, Pinkie Pie shoved her friend away from the booth while Rarity retrieved the money pouch. "Don't give him your money!" she objected. "One cherry is _not _worth twelve bits!"

Fluttershy was feeling upset and confused, her ears drooping. "But… I was only doing what you did."

"It was a valiant effort," said the grey unicorn gently, putting the pouch in her friend's saddlebags, "but you should refuse to give him your business and just walk away."

"But… I can't let Angel starve!" the yellow pegasus protested, heading back to the stand to get the cherry. "He won't eat it unless I make it just right! I need that cherry no matter what it costs!"

Hearing this, Crafty Crate called out a new price. "In that case, twenty bits!"

Fluttershy skidded to a halt since she didn't have that much. "_Twenty_?! Oh, but, I don't have that much!"

"Then why're you wasting my time?" Crafty Crate demanded.

Just then, Lemon Hearts walked up and put two bits on the counter. "I'll give you two bits for that cherry!"

"Sold!" said Crafty Crate and she walked off with the last cherry. "Eh, tough break, kid," he added to the yellow pegasus. "Next time, don't be such a doormat."

Defeated, Fluttershy walked away while her friends exchanged disappointed looks. How were they going to help their friend now?

* * *

A/N: Poor, Fluttershy, this just isn't her day is it? See you all on Monday! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: MEET IRON WILL

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Friend in Deed

A/N: Welcome back, MLP fans, for the next installment of this story. So, let's see how Fluttershy is doing.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: MEET IRON WILL**

After trying and failing to find a cherry, Fluttershy returned home, just barely missing a black goat leaving her front door and fixed the salad with the ingredients she managed to purchase while Angel seated himself at the table and tied on a bib.

"Ta-da!" she said, setting the bowl before her pet bunny. "Here you go, Angel. Sorry there's no cherry on top, but the rest of it is exactly what you wanted," she added when he compared the salad to the photo in the cookbook. "Angel?" She gulped when he scowled at her, and then he tossed both her and the salad out the front door.

The yellow pegasus grunted when she collided with the mailbox and landed on the ground, the mail falling out and fluttering down around her. "Look at me… I really _am_a doormat," she said with a disappointed sigh when a pamphlet landed on her head. Opening it, she read the contents. "'The incredible Iron Will turns doormats into dynamos. Assertiveness seminar today, hedge maze centre.'"

She stood up, feeling determined. "As Celestia is my witness, I'm never gonna be a pushover again!" she vowed.

* * *

Later that same day, Fluttershy went to the Hedge Maze, which she hadn't been to since the incident with Discord months ago, and so she was _very_ nervous when she entered it. Finding other ponies from Ponyville attending the seminar, she felt better and followed them into the center.

* * *

The yellow pegasus became nervous again when she passed a stern-looking white goat and entered to find a large stage had been set up, and a large number of ponies. Swallowing, she went to the front row to join the ponies for the best view.

"Oh! Ah! Uh… excuse me!" she said politely, but when she went sit down, she ended up being kicked over the audience and into the very back with a loud_thump!_ Sitting up and rubbing her sore head, she squinted at the stage as the music from _Rocky_ started playing.

On stage, the goats bleated to each other as they aimed the lights toward the front of the stage and fireworks exploded. The ponies began cheering as a blue/gray Minotaur with light gray horns, dark blue hair, and black eyes appeared on the stage, and kissed his own muscles before speaking into the earpiece's microphone so that the audience could hear him.

"Welcome, friends!" he called out, sounding like a cross between Hulk Hogan and Mr. T. "My name is Iron Will, and today is the first day of your new life! I wanna hear you stomp if you're tired of being a pushover!" And he beamed as the ponies stomped and cheered. "Stomp if you're tired of being a doormat!" And there was more stomping and cheering. "Stomp if you wanna pay nothing for this seminar!"

The ponies stopped their stomping and their cheering slowed, turning into general confusion, and then laughter.

"That's no joke, friends," Iron Will announced, now referring himself in the third person. "Iron Will is so confident that you will be _one hundred percent satisfied _with Iron Will's assertiveness techniques, that if you are _not _one hundred percent satisfied, you. Pay. Nothing. But I pity the fool who doubts Iron Will's methods! You don't doubt me, do you?" he demanded, hopping onto the back of two of the goats to start at Meadow Song.

"Uh-uh, no sir…" Meadow Song stammered and there was general agreement among the ponies.

Pleased, Iron Will hopped back onto the stage and faced the audience. "That, my friends, is your first lesson," he informed them. ""Don't be shy; look 'em in the eye."" He let the ponies chatter a bit before he continued, pacing. "Now, to demonstrate that Iron Will's techniques will work for anypony, I'm gonna need a volunteer."

Almost immediately every pony raised their hoof to be chosen. All except for Fluttershy, who gulped and duck down, hoping not to be seen. Unfortunately, the goats were scanning the crowd and one of them almost tripped over the yellow pegasus, and he called out to the Stage Manager, who bleated to their boss.

Hearing about the hiding pegasus, Iron Will called out. "You in the back row!"

And the audience split in half to reveal Fluttershy, who looked up and flushed when she saw that everypony was staring at her. "Who, me?" she asked.

"Yes, you!" Iron Will bellowed. "Iron Will wants you onstage!"

The yellow pegasus gulped. "Uh, well…"

"Now!"

"Okay," Fluttershy whispered and made her way around the audience, taking the longest route possible. Reaching the stage, she walked across, only to have one of the goats block her way, and when she tried to move around him, he kept moving to block her.

Iron Will chuckled, seeing this pegasus as a pushover. "Whoaa! He's blocking your path," he remarked. "What are you gonna _do _about it?"

"Um, politely walk around him?" the yellow pegasus suggested.

Iron Will shook his head. "No."

"Gingerly tip-toe around him?"

"No!"

"Go back home and try again tomorrow?" Fluttershy finally suggested, wishing that she was back home.

"_No!" _Iron Will shouted and walked around so that he was behind the yellow pegasus. ""When somepony tries to block, show them that you _rock!_"" He then kicked her so that she knocked the goat over.

Fluttershy gasped and quickly got up while the goat was lying on his back. "Oh! Sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" Iron Will scolded. "Be assertive! "Never apologize when you can criticize."" He cleared throat and bellowed at the goat. "W_hy don't you watch where you're going!? _Now, you try."

Nervously, Fluttershy turned to the goat. "Uh… next time, get out of the way before… I bump into you, 'cause… I _totally won't be sorry when I do!_" she shrieked, startling herself and the goat, who quickly bolted.

Realizing that he had a real money-maker on his hooves, Iron Will picked the yellow pegasus up by one foreleg. "You see my friends!?" he called out to the amazed audience. "If my techniques can work for this shy, little pony, then they can work for _anypony!_"

The crowd cheered and Fluttershy, who'd been uncertain, began smiling as they started chanting her name.

* * *

A/N: Who! Are we going to be seeing a new Fluttershy? Well, you all will have to wait until Thursday to find out for sure. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: FLUTTERSHY A BULLY!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Friend in Deed

A/N: Hello, MLP fans, and welcome to the next installment of _My Lille Pony_. So, a few announcements first: because of how busy next week will be for me, I may only be able to update once on Monday due in part of having opening morning shifts at the movie theater on Tuesday and Thursday, yeah things are starting to pick up at work, and I have a dentist appointment on Wednesday. The appointment is to have my first-ever root canal done on two teeth, and this is a result of me _literally_ being floored by a _really_ bad toothache two days ago.

It was _really_ bad that I was in so much pain that I was actually crying! I'm just glad it didn't happen at work, where I probably would've been curled up in a ball on the floor of the lobby or in one of the theaters. So, that being said, only expect one update next week, and hopefully the week after that, I can update as normal.

So, enough about real life, time to see how Fluttershy is doing and what she'd learned from Iron Will. On with the show!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: FLUTTERSHY A BULLY?!**

The next morning, Fluttershy was looking at herself in the mirror with two pamphlets taped to either side. "Okay, I feel good," she told her reflection. "I feel ready to "attack the day", as Iron Will says."

* * *

Going outside, Fluttershy heard water spraying and she saw Mr. Greenhooves, who was humming, and it was clear that he was giving the petunias _way_ too much water.

'_Oh, not again,' _Fluttershy thought, fearing that she would have to replace the petunias… again. "Excuse me, Mr. Greenhooves," she said, hurrying to his side, "but I-I think you might be over-watering my petunias…" and sighed when he chuckled "…again."

Mr. Greenhooves smirked at her. "Let the professional handle it.," he advised and went back to his humming while continuing to overwater the flowers.

The yellow pegasus turned to walk away, but then she stopped, recalling one of Iron Will's lessons. ""Treat me like a pushover, and you'll get the once over,"" she told herself and then she stepped on the nose, cutting off the water.

"Hm?" Confused, Mr. Greenhooves lifted up the hose to check to see where the water had gone, and the moment the nozzle was pointed at his face, she removed her hoof. "Hmm…" He was soon coughing and sputtering when the water hit him in the face. Dropping the hose and turning off the water, he turned to her. "Well, perhaps that _is _enough water," he admitted and left to dry himself off.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said and then she let out an excited giggle. "I can't believe it worked!"

* * *

Fluttershy trotted down the road, feeling pleased with herself and she sighed when she reached the bridge and saw that Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops were blocking it with two wagons full of smelly garbage. They were talking and didn't seem to care that they were blocking traffic.

"Showpony business is tough," Cherry Berry told her friend.

"Go ahead, try one of your jokes out on me," Sweetie Drops suggested. "I laugh at everything."

Cherry Berry nodded and began telling a joke. "Okay, okay, okay. A donkey and a mule are stuck on a desert island…"

Having heard this joke and knowing that it was a long one, the yellow pegasus cleared her throat to get their attention. "Excuse me?" she asked politely. "Would you mind moving your carts so I can pass?"

"Yeah yeah, in a minute, I just wanna finish up this story," Cherry Berry said dismissively. "And so the donkey says to the mule-"

"_A-hemmmm_, can you move?" Fluttershy requested in a stern voice. "You're blocking my path."

"Yeah yeah, in a _minute_!" Cherry Berry snapped and resumed her story. "So the donkey says to the mule… Why don't we build a boat to get off this island?"

Fluttershy glowered and remembered another lesson from last night. ""When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!"" she told herself and walked up to the back of the wagons. Turning her back to them, she kicked out with her hindlegs, sending the wagons into the air.

"…and the mule says-" Cherry Berry began when – _splat! _\- she and Sweetie Drops both got covered with the smelly trash while the wagons went tumbling past them and down the road. "Ugh! Easy does it, lady. We're moving, okay?" And they both hurried after the wagons.

Fluttershy beamed. "Good!" And she continued toward town, pleased once again that she hadn't been a doormat.

* * *

In town, Fluttershy went to Sugarcube Corner to pick up an order and inside the shop, she found a long line of ponies waiting to either pick up an order and make a request.

"Who's next please?" Pinkie Pie asked and a pony stepped up to the counter. "And _what _can I get for you today?"

Fluttershy was at the back of the line when she felt somepony tap her from behind, and when she turned to look, Shoeshine jumped in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded angrily. "Didn't you see me?"

Shoeshine shrugged, not really caring that she'd cut in line. "Uh, I guess maybe."

"'Maybe'?" the yellow pegasus repeated angrily. ""Maybes are for babies!"" She forced the blue pony to face her and she growled. "_Now go to the back of the line where you belong_!" she bellowed and Shoeshine quickly behind her. She then glared at the shocked ponies ahead of her, and they quickly zoomed behind her.

Pinkie Pie was surprised and amazed at how her friend was acting. "_Heyyy_, look at _you_!" she remarked.

Rarity joined the pink pony at the counter as their friend flew over to join them. "Oh, your attitude is _so _feisty, it's fabulous," she complimented.

"Looks like that monster's workshop really paid off!" Pinkie Pie agreed, having gotten one of the pamphlets in the mail, too.

"Iron Will's not a monster," Fluttershy corrected her friends. "He's a minotaur, and a true inspiration. His techniques really work."

Rarity nodded, impressed. "Well, they've certainly made a difference in the way you carry yourself," she remarked. "You truly are a whole new Fluttershy."

"Yes I am," the yellow pegasus agreed proudly. "And new Fluttershy feels pretty stoked about new Fluttershy."

"Well, old Pinkie Pie feels really proud of new Fluttershy," Pinkie Pie commented. "Proud as pink punch." She then put a cup of pink punch on the counter. "Want some?" she asked before being overcome with giggles due to her joke, and she fell to the floor to roll around.

Fluttershy, unfortunately, didn't react to the joke like she normally would. ""_You laugh at me, I wrath at you!_"" she growled and shoved the cup off the counter so that it spilled on the pink pony. While her friends stared in confusion, she left the shop and the waiting ponies scattered. "Bye, girls. What a day. Taxi!" she called out and when a taxi pony pulled up, Royal Riff hopped into the wagon. "Oh no you don't," she growled. ""Cut in line, I'll take what's mine!"" She then leapt into the taxi and fought the pony as her friends came out to see what was going on.

"Aieeeeee!" Royal Riff screamed as he was thrown out of the taxi and crashed in front of the shocked ponies. "Ow…" he moaned.

"Nopony pushes new Fluttershy around!" Fluttershy screamed. "_Nopony_!" And the taxi pony quickly hurried away with her.

Pinkie Pie stared after the taxi while Royal Riff picked himself up and limped off. "Old Pinkie Pie is not so sure new Fluttershy is such a good idea _after _all," she remarked uneasily.

Rarity nodded, no longer impressed with the new version of their friend. "Old Rarity agrees."_ 'Oh, I wish that Twilight and Sunrise hadn't gone to that potion convention in Canterlot, Sarah wasn't on her book tour, or Rainbow Dash was in Cloudsdale visiting her parents. We could use their help.'_

* * *

The next day, Fluttershy was once again standing in front of the mirror with a cruel smile on her face as she talked to her reflection.

"You got this, new Fluttershy!" she told herself. "This day is _yours_! And nopony's gonna take it away from you!" She then turned to glare at the animals. "Am I _right_?! Right!" she shouted and they scattered.

* * *

Going outside, the yellow pegasus opened her mailbox and saw that it wasn't her mail. "What?!" she yelped. "He's delivered the wrong mail, _again_!" She then went after Mr. Zippy, who was trying to stuff some mail into a nearby birdhouse.

"Oh-" he said when she confronted him, shoving the mail into his hooves.

"And new Fluttershy does not want the wrong mail delivered to her cottage," Fluttershy snapped.

"Ohh, did I mix 'em up again?" Mr. Zippy asked, and gave her the correct piece of mail. "Sorry about that."

""You apologize, I penalize!"" the yellow pegasus growled and shoved him into the nearest mailbox so that he poking out of the other side, and put a stamp on his bottom, ignoring his protests as she took her letter out of his mouth. She smirked as the mail cart zoomed up to collect the stunned pony, and zoomed off again.

Globe Trotter was trying to find the tower and stopped her near a puddle in the middle of the road. "Excuse me, do you know how to get to the Ponyville tower?" he asked politely.

"Sure, you just-" Fluttershy began and gasped when her mail fell into the water.

"Oh, that's a shame," Globe Trotter remarked as Pinkie Pie and Rarity came over the hill.

The yellow pegasus growled. ""_You make me lose, I blow my fuse!_"" she shouted and, ignoring his startled yelp, grabbed his camera with her teeth, spun him around in the air several times and let go so that he went flying into a nearby straw pile while his camera hit the bell in the tower, ringing it.

"Fluttershy!" Rarity exclaimed, shocked at how rude her friend was acting. "What _are _you doing?! That's no way to behave!"

"Didn't you see what he did to new Fluttershy?" Fluttershy demanded angrily, hovering above them while setting her wet mail on a rock to dry in the sun. "And he thought new Fluttershy was a pushover!"

"No, sweetie, he didn't," the grey unicorn stated. "We saw the whole thing. We think that you've taken your assertiveness training a little too far."

"_What_?!" the yellow pegasus shrieked, glaring at her friends as she flew around them. "You just want _new _Fluttershy to be a doormat like _old _Fluttershy! But old Fluttershy is _gone_!"

Pinkie Pie blinked, trying to make sense of what she was hearing. "New Fluttershy? Old Fluttershy!?"

"What happened to _nice _Fluttershy?" Rarity asked, wondering why their friend was being a bully. "We want _that _Fluttershy back."

"No, you want _wimp _Fluttershy," Fluttershy snapped, flying around her friends so that the pink pony was becoming increasingly dizzy. "You want _pushover _Fluttershy. _You want do-anything-to-her-and-she-won't-complain Fluttershy_!"

Pinkie Pie put her hooves to her head, now both dizzy and feeling a headache coming on. "Nyaaaaah!" she groaned. "Too many Fluttershys to keep track of! Make it stop!"

"Things getting too complicated for your simple little brain, Pinkie Pie?" the yellow pegasus asked cruelly, poking the pink pony in the head, making her wince.

"Now, stop right there!" Rarity snapped, getting between them. "Let's not let things descend into petty insults!"

"Why not?" Fluttershy demanded smugly. "I thought 'petty' was what you're all about, Rarity. With your 'petty' concerns about _fashion_." And the grey unicorn gasped, tears brimming in her eyes.

Now Pinkie Pie got between them, glaring up at the yellow pegasus. "Hey, leave her alone! Fashion is her passion!"

"Oh, and what are you passionate about? Birthday cake? _Party hats_?" Fluttershy sneered. "I can't believe that the two most frivolous ponies in Ponyville are trying to tell _new _Fluttershy how to live her life when they are throwing their own lives away on pointless pursuits that _nopony else gives a flying feather about_!"

Pinkie Pie began tearing up, hurt by her friend's words. "Looks like _nasty _Fluttershy is here to stay!" she whimpered.

Rarity was also tearing up. "I cannot believe what that monster Iron Will has done to you!" she wailed and they both fled, crying.

"Iron Will's not a monster, _he's a minotaur_!" Fluttershy shouted and landed on the ground next to the puddle, growling. She then looked at her reflection in the water and whimpered when she saw her cruel expression before it faded. "_I'm _the monster." And she fled into her home, scared at what she was turning into.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! Looks like Fluttershy has started going over to the dark side! Somepony help her before it's too late! See you all on Monday and bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: FLUTTERSHY VS IRON WILL

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Friend in Deed

A/N: Happy April 1st, MLP fans! Time for the final chapter of this story. Now I said that I wasn't going to be able to post on Thursday because of an opening shift at the movie theater, well I managed to get that shift covered when I realized that I would need that day to recover from the root canal work that I'll be dealing with the day after tomorrow. So I will be able to post on Thursday after all.

Now it's time to see what's going on with poor Fluttershy. On with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: FLUTTERSHY VS IRON WILL**

It'd been several days since anypony had seen Fluttershy, so Rarity and Pinkie Pie went to their friend's home, where they were surprised to see that all of the windows and doors had been boarded up. Exchanging perplexed looks, Rarity knocked on the boards covering the door.

"Fluttershy, are you in there?" she asked.

"It's Pinkie Pie and Rarity!" Pinkie Pie added.

_`"Go away!"`_ Fluttershy shouted, her voice was muffled, but her friends could hear that she was upset and scared. _`"Go away before _nasty_ Fluttershy strikes again!"`_

"Oh, sweetie, we all said things that we regret," Rarity informed the yellow pegasus.

Pinkie Pie looked at the grey unicorn oddly. "We did?" And the grey unicorn hushed her.

* * *

Inside her home, Fluttershy was being tied to a chair by Angel, and she sighed. "Pinkie's right," she agreed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm the only one to blame. But don't worry, I'm never coming out of my house again," she promised. "Everypony will be a lot safer with me and my mean mouth locked away."

* * *

"Sweetie," said Rarity, sad that her friend was hurting. "Pinkie Pie doesn't blame you, nor do I. You just received some bad advice from that Iron Will character."

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie agreed. "_He's _the one that made you act super-duper nasty. What I mean is, there are other ways to assert yourself besides yelling at everypony," she added.

Rarity nodded. "Yes!" she agreed. "You can stand up for yourself without being unpleasant about it."

_`"I-I'm not sure I can,"`_ Fluttershy admitted, although she was touched by her friends' words. _`"I'm too far gone. Whenever I try to assert myself, I become a monster."`_

"Oh, sweetie, you're not a monster," Rarity insisted.

"No, but he is," Pinkie Pie yelped, pointing to the approaching minotaur, and they hurried down the path to block him.

The two goats stopped and Iron Will greeted the two ponies. "Iron Will's my name, training ponies is my game," he announced, hopping down and walked past them toward the barred house.

Exchanging a look with the pink pony, Rarity hurried after the minotaur. "What a _darling _little catchphrase," she complimented.

"Your friend Fluttershy _loved _Iron Will's catchphrases," Iron Will agreed proudly. "Word on the street is that she doesn't take no guff from nopony! So, Iron Will is here to collect Iron Will's fee." He went up to the house and began ripping the boards off the door.

"Fluttershy is in no shape to deal with _that _creep!" Pinkie Pie hissed when she caught up.

Agreeing with her friend, Rarity moved around and blocked the minotaur. "I'm sure a big, brave, powerful, and rich monster– I mean, minotaur like you doesn't need that money right away," she suggested in a flirty manner. "You can afford to come back later."

"Are you kidding?" Iron Will asked, picking the grey unicorn up. "Fluttershy is overdue as it is. Iron Will collects _now_." And he dropped her into a nearby bush before going back to ripping boards off the doors.

Poking her head out of the bush, Rarity spat out some leaves and looked at the pink pony. "_Do something_!" she hissed.

Nodding, Pinkie Pie hurried up to the minotaur, who was halfway done with removing the boards. "We're not even sure Fluttershy is home right now," she informed him. "Uh, she might be off frolicking with some woodland creatures. Uh, why don't you give us some time to track her down for ya?" she added when he picked her up to remove.

Iron Will thought for a moment. "Iron Will does have some grocery shopping to do," he admitted, setting her on the ground, and headed down the path. "Iron Will will come back this afternoon."

"But that's only half a day," the pink pony pointed out. "We need one full day at _least_."

Iron Will paused and faced her. "Iron Will will delay for half a day and no longer!" he declared.

"A full day!"

"Half day!"

"_Full day_!"

"_Half day_!"

"_Half day_!"

"_Full day_!"

"_We need half a day and no more_!" Pinkie Pie shrieked.

"_Well, you'll get a full day and no less_!" Iron Will roared, glaring at her.

"Okie-dokie," said the pink pony cheerfully and she trotted. Away. "See you tomorrow."

Iron Will blinked, wondering what just happen. "Wait, what?" he asked and then he heard a faint sneeze from inside the house. "_Huh_, sounds like the search won't be necessary," he remarked, going back to the door to tear down the remaining boards. "Iron Will collects _now_."

"But we had an agreement!" Pinkie Pie protested, blocking his way. "You gotta come back tomorrow!"

Iron Will glared at her. ""When somepony tries to block, show them that you _rock_!"" he roared, picked the pink pony up and she screamed when he dropped her into a mud puddle.

Pinkie Pie sat up and spit mud out of her mouth. She became aware of a tugging on her tail and she saw that the goat stage manager was munching. "Hey!" she snapped, yanking her tail free. "My tail _isn't_ food!"

Iron Will grabbed the remaining boards and ripped them off. "Your payment is overdue, Fluttershy!" he shouted and then he politely knocked on the door. A second later, the door opened and the yellow pegasus stepped out, peering up at him. "You were nothing but a doormat, and Iron Will turned you into a lean, mean, assertive machine!" he declared. "Now, pay Iron Will what you owe Iron Will!"

Rarity and Pinkie Pie ran up to the path to help their friend when, she spoke two words that stopped them in their tracks. "Um, no." And they weren't the only ones surprised, even the two goats were surprised, letting out simultaneous bleats.

Iron Will stared at her, surprised for a long moment. "_What did you say_?" he demanded.

"No," Fluttershy repeated.

"Ohhh, I'd hate to be you right now," Iron Will growled, using the fences to like the ropes on a wrestling pad, "because Iron Will is gonna to rain down a world of hurt unless Iron Will gets his money _pronto_!" And he snorted angrily.

Instead of cowering like she normally would, Fluttershy walked out of the house and circled the minotaur. "As I recall, during your workshop you promised one hundred percent satisfaction guaranteed, or you pay nothing," she reminded him. "Well, I'm not satisfied."

"What do you mean you're not satisfied?!" Iron Will demanded angrily. "_Everypony has always been satisfied_!"

"Well, I guess I'm the first then," the yellow pegasus remarked. "But since I'm not satisfied, I refuse to pay. It's as simple as that."

Taken aback, Iron Will conferred with the two goats, who were bleating, and then he turned back to her. "Ohh, are you… sure you're not just a little bit satisfied?" he asked awkwardly. "B-because maybe… we could cut a deal. I-I mean we're both reasonable creatures, aren't we?"

"I'm sorry, but no means no," Fluttershy said firmly.

Iron Will became thoughtful as he stepped onto the backs of the goats. "No means no, huh? Nopony's ever said that to me before," he remarked as they carried him away. "Huh… I gotta remember that one. That's a good catchphrase for my next workshop." And the goats bleated in agreement.

Once the minotaur was gone, Pinkie Pie ran to the yellow pegasus. "You were amazing, Fluttershy!" she exclaimed. "You totally stood up to that monster!"

"In fact, you didn't change at all!" Rarity agreed, impressed by how their friend had handled the situation. "You were the same old Fluttershy that we've always loved!"

"The one we missed!" the pink pony squealed.

Fluttershy flushed, but she was pleased with how she handled the situation with Iron Will, and she hadn't gone mean at all. _'I guess I _did _learn something from the seminar after all.' _"Don't worry, old Fluttershy's back for good," she promised. "I'm sorry I took the whole assertiveness thing too far. Friends?"

Pinkie Pie and Rarity stared tearing up again, but this time it was tears of happiness. "Friends." And they laughed and hugged.

* * *

After removing the boards from the house and the animals returned, Fluttershy fed them and wrote a letter to Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Sometimes it can be hard for a shy pony like me to stand up for myself, and when I first tried it, I didn't like the pony I became. But I've learned that standing up for yourself isn't the same as changing who you are. Now I know how to put my hoof down without being unpleasant or mean__._

_Your faithful subject,_

_Fluttershy_

She set the letter aside to send by one of her birds and looked around at the animals, which were happily eating their food – well, all but Angel was happily eating. The white bunny was thumping the floor with his foot, clearly not happy with his salad.

'_Here we go again,'_ Fluttershy thought, walking over to her pet bunny and fixed him with a look. But when Angel glared back, she gave him _the stare_, and the bunny immediately started eating the salad. Pleased, she gave the letter to one of the birds, which flew off toward Canterlot.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Fluttershy is back to normal…well, as normal as any pony can be on this show. Anyway, I will see you all on Thursday with the start of the next episode. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
